Rambunctious Riffs
- |characters = Mr. Rockstar |champion = N/A |new = N/A |released = September 10, 2014 |difficulty =Considerably hard |previous = Fanciful Fort |next = Bubbly Bog }} Rambunctious Riffs is the twenty-eighth episode of Dreamworld and the fourth episode of World Five of Dreamworld. This episode was released on September 10, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Polkapalooza. Story Before episode: Tiffi with her own guitar performs together with Mr. Rockstar. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels *Easiest level: Level 406 *Hardest level: Level 409 Rambunctious Riffs contains levels 396 to 410. It contains several considerably hard levels like 396, 402, and 403, two harder levels, 399 and 404, and one extremely hard level, 409, which is also a very hard level in reality. Overall, it's a considerably hard episode, but is still much easier than the previous episode, Fanciful Fort. There are 7 candy order levels , 6 jelly levels , and 2 ingredients levels . } | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |60,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |18,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:black;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |155,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Rambunctious Riffs Story.png|Rambunctious Riffs background Level 396 Dreamworld.png|Level 396 - |link=Level 396/Dreamworld Level 397 Dreamworld.png|Level 397 - |link=Level 397/Dreamworld Level 398 Dreamworld.png|Level 398 - |link=Level 398/Dreamworld Level 399 Dreamworld.png|Level 399 - |link=Level 399/Dreamworld Level 400 Dreamworld before.png|Level 400 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 400/Dreamworld Level 400 Dreamworld after.png|Level 400 - (After candies settle) Level 401 Dreamworld.png|Level 401 - |link=Level 401/Dreamworld Level 402 Dreamworld.png|Level 402 - |link=Level 402/Dreamworld Level 403 Dreamworld.png|Level 403 - |link=Level 403/Dreamworld Level 404 Dreamworld.png|Level 404 - |link=Level 404/Dreamworld Level 405 Dreamworld.png|Level 405 - |link=Level 405/Dreamworld Level 406 Dreamworld.png|Level 406 - |link=Level 406/Dreamworld Level 407 Dreamworld.png|Level 407 - |link=Level 407/Dreamworld Level 408 Dreamworld.png|Level 408 - |link=Level 408/Dreamworld Level 409 Dreamworld.png|Level 409 - |link=Level 409/Dreamworld Level 410 Dreamworld.png|Level 410 - |link=Level 410/Dreamworld Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This episode seems to reference Guitar Hero due to the following reasons: **Tiffi is dressed like Slash from Guns N Roses and Slash is an unlockable character in Guitar Hero 3. **Tiffi's guitar is from the popular game "Guitar Hero". Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Just Released Content Category:Released Episodes of 2014